


You Gotta Start Somewhere

by kagome_angel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagome_angel/pseuds/kagome_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be nice, having a home to return to again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Start Somewhere

“I'm not sure where to start,” Ed admits as they stand side-by-side, surveying the ruins of what was once their parents' house ( _their_ house). For years, it has been naught but a pile of rubble and ash, and the wind has taken care of much of the latter.

They had set fire to this place so that they would have no home to return to, and yet, now they are setting to work on rebuilding it. Perhaps they've both learned that it's nice—this whole being able to come home, having a place to return to. They hadn't counted on it, not really.

Al squats, studying the useless boards and dirt beneath them for a moment before he carefully digs through the debris, finding a single brick—one that had once been part of a strong foundation.

He stands and places it gently in his brother's right hand. In return, Ed beams at him, all raw courage and kindness and brightness and determination (and that smile has always been more of a home to Al than any building with four walls).

“I think this is as good a start as any,” Ed proclaims, and Al couldn't agree more.  



End file.
